Traditionally, gift containers, boxes for example, consist of a simple container and a lid. A gift container might also display decorations such as printing or graphics on the exterior surfaces. To enhance their appearance, gift containers are also used in combination with other features such as gift wrapping, ribbons, bows, or a card.
Ornamental printing or graphics on a gift container or its wrapping add to the gift-giving experience by way of visual stimulation. However, they do not involve the physical skill of the recipient. Combining a gift container with a game visible from the container's exterior and requiring physical/kinetic manipulation by the recipient (a maze or puzzle using small ball-shaped members, for example) enhances the gift-giving experience and cultivates hand-eye coordination.
Typically a recipient merely opens the container, retrieves the gift, and straight-away disposes of the container. But the gift-giving and gift-receiving experience may be made more interesting and entertaining. For example, Christmas gifts typically sit under a Christmas tree for many days or weeks prior to being opened. Incorporation of an externally visible interactive packaging feature invites legitimate exploration of the container by permitting a person to “shake” or “play with” the container during the days (or weeks) prior to opening.
Gift containers typically serve a single use function of housing a gift item. After opening, such containers are either discarded or, if of adequate integrity, stored for use on another occasion. However, the container/package, itself, possesses little or no intrinsic entertainment value, which minimizes the likelihood of a recipient keeping the container for other uses.
Some containers used for packaging commercial items contain transparent windows displaying the item being sold (for example, the label of an alcoholic beverage). In some instances, the container includes a windowed chamber holding one of multiple separate items, thereby allowing the purchaser to view the separate items. Typically, the separate visible item is used to promote or complement the primary item within the container. The windowed chamber is opened and the promotional or complimentary item removed. For example, a roll of film might be displayed in the container for a camera. These prior art containers do not contemplate a discrete, independent windowed chamber containing an interactive manipulable, kinetic game.
In some instances, the item being sold can be manipulated by the purchaser. For example, a toy or action figure may be visible through a transparent window and may include an opening for access to an actuating button.